


The Hopes Peak University Case Files

by Strawhat_matt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Despair, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hope, Killing, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: The 77th class has made it to its second year of university ! Who’s dating who ? What are they majoring in ? Who’s dying this time ?A story about the lives of certain members of class 77-B, and the 78th class if the tragedy had never happened. But just because they made it through high school, doesn’t mean they’re safe.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Original Character(s), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 7





	The Hopes Peak University Case Files

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! This is my first time writing a Dangan Ronpa fic I’m super hype. So, all the class 77 characters (hajime and friends) are aged up to 20 years old, while I made the class 78 characters (Makoto and co) probably around 23/24 just for the sake of the plot lol please enjoy !!!

The Hopes Peak University Case Files 1  
Chapter 1: Nothing was the Same

“Hey Hajime.”  
Hajime looked over to see Chiaki standing at the door to his classroom.  
The rest of his class stopped their conversations, per the usual when they saw an ultimate, and watched their interaction.  
“Nanami...” Hajime muttered under his breath, grabbed his lunch, then speed walked over to the door, “Let’s go.” He took her hand in his and practically pulled her down the hallway.  
“So you call me Nanami around everybody else, but then you grab my hand. Doesn’t that just contradict what you’re trying to do ?”  
Hajime instantly pulled back from holding her hand, face blushing red, “I tell you all the time to stop coming to the class. They already think something is up with us.”  
“But something is up with us. You’re my boyfriend.” Chiaki explained bluntly.  
“But they don’t need to know that.” Hajime sighed, looking down at his girlfriend who stared back at him with innocent eyes, “People already talk bad about you for being associated with me in the first place, being any closer than friends is practically social suicide.”  
“That’s fine with me.” She smiled.  
Hajime knew he couldn’t win against her optimism, she didn’t care about things like social standing or reputation.  
Chiaki cared about video games, her friends, and well... Hajime.  
Hajime let out a deep breath, “Well let’s try to be careful.”

Hajime and Chiaki sat in their usual spot for lunch, a small nook on the roof of the reserve course building. Chiaki liked the breeze on the roof, while Hajime liked its location. Nobody ever came up here, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them.  
Chiaki held her Nintendo Switch in her hand, listlessly running around in Animal Crossing.  
“Do you have a tournament this weekend ?” Hajime asked Chiaki, munching on the sandwich he’d brought for lunch, and scrolling through twitter on his phone. She’s been participating in esports tournaments lately, so her weekends have been booked.  
“No. Do you have work ?” She replied.  
“I don’t. Hey, there’s a new arcade that opened in Shinjuku, you wanna go check it out ?”  
Chiaki stopped what she was doing, putting down her Switch to look over at Hajime with sparkling eyes.  
“I wanna.”  
“Cool. So, you wanna stay at my apartment tonight ?”  
She nodded happily, “And tomorrow too ?”  
“And tomorrow too.” Hajime chuckled, placing a comforting hand on her head.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying the others company, until Chiaki spoke.  
“Hajime ?” She said it like she had more to say after it, but instead just settled on saying his name.  
Hajime tilted his head to the side, “Hm ?”  
Chiaki matched the tilt of his head with her own, then reached out to caress his cheek gently.  
“You okay ?” He asked, grabbing her hand on his cheek, suddenly concerned.  
She didn’t reply, instead, she closed the distance between their lips.  
Everytime they kissed, Hajime honestly felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Even now, after they’ve been together for a year and a half, he still felt the butterflies.  
When she pulled away, he was unable to resist smiling, “What was that for ?”  
She just giggled to herself, “You taste like that sandwich your eating.”   
Hajime’s face exploded in a red blush, “Then don’t kiss me during lunch !” He then grabbed her face and kissed her again.

*************

Komaeda Nagito was... different. An odd ball of sorts. Though he’d gotten better over the years, he was still hard to handle for most people outside of his usual classmates.  
But Nagito never seemed to mind. If he could be even a step stool for everyone else’s hope, then he’d be fine forever.  
...  
“Oh man, what time is it ?” A freshly awakened Nagito turned over in his bed and grabbed his phone to check the time, “I’m late... How unlucky.”

Nagito pulled himself out of bed and got dressed for school. He didn’t particularly care about being late, he’ll get there when he gets there at this point.  
He grabbed his bag, and headed out his front door.  
“WATCH OUT !”  
*crash*  
A girl from seemingly out of nowhere, crashed straight into Nagito. He fell down on his butt, and so did she.  
“Ouch. This really is my unlucky day.” He groaned, rubbing his head.  
“Sorry about that, I totally told you to watch out tho.” The girl opposite him spoke.  
“Yeah I guess if I was Spider-Man I could’ve gotten out the way, no problem.” Nagito replied sarcastically, finally looking over at the girl.  
“Hey, like you said, guess it just isn’t your lucky day.” She shrugged, standing up and reaching out a hand to help him up, “I’m Kaede. Kamura Kaede, but you can just call me Kae.”  
“I don’t plan on calling you anything.” Nagito ignored her hand, and stood up on his own.  
“Well that’s rude.” Kae scoffed, tucking a loose strand of wavy black hair behind her ear, “Not even gonna introduce yourself ? Looks like we’re neighbors.”  
Nagito continued to ignore the girl, turning and walking towards the elevator.  
“Hey, I’m talking to you ! Asshole !”  
Kae followed right behind him, and dashed into the elevator before he could smash the door close button.  
“You’re certainly a handful.” Nagito sighed.  
“Oh you’re one to talk.” Kae scoffed, as the elevator arrived at the ground floor.  
The door opened and they both tried exiting at the same time, brushing against each other in the process.  
The two continued to ignore the others existence until they completely exited the building, and both turned to walk the same direction.  
“You’re kidding me.” Kae chuckled, “Are you stalking me now ?”  
“If I was stalking you, you wouldn’t know about it.” Nagito responded creepily.  
“Yuck, creep.” Kae tried staying serious, but his oddness made her laugh, “Seriously, what’s your name ?”  
“Komaeda.”  
“Komaeda what ?”  
“Nagito.”  
“Okay, then I’ll call you Nagito.”  
“So we’re on a first name basis ?” Nagito flashed her one of his famous smug smiles.  
“Never been on a first name basis with a cute girl before huh ?” Kae winked.  
Nagito then took a real good look at the girl. She was in fact, cute. She only came about up to his shoulders in height, so her incessant rambling made her look like a yipping chihuahua to him. Her features were unusual for the average Japanese girl, she had perfect bronze skin and long curly hair, but her Japanese was flawless so she didn’t seem like a foreigner. She was also pretty stylish, in the street fashion sense. She had multiple piercings in her ears, filled with hoops and diamond studs, and a gold hoop in her nose. Then you get to the outfit, which was just a simple black cropped tee, camouflage cargo pants, and sneakers.  
It almost made Nagito conscious of his simple white tee and jeans... almost.  
When he finally realized he was just staring at her blankly for like five minutes, it was already too late. She was blushing, and mushing his face away, “Quit staring.”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“Whatever.” She huffed, puffing out her cheeks just a little, “Where you headed anyway ? We’ve been walking the same direction for way too long.”  
“Hopes Peak University.”  
Kae’s green eyes lit up, “No way, me too ! Are you in the main program, or the reserve course ?”  
Nagito wanted to laugh in her face. Him, in the reserve course ? That shouldn’t have even been a question.  
“I’m in the main program, lucky enough to witness the hope of my classmates every single day.”  
Kae looked at him like he was a real weirdo, but decided to glide over that last part he said, “That’s cool. I’m in the reserve course.”  
Now it was Nagito’s turn to look at her funny, “So you don’t have any talent then ?”  
“Haha, you are really fucking rude you know ?” Kae laughed, not taking him seriously at all, “I have talent, and I’ll be in the main program before it’s all said and done.”  
“What would that talent be ?”  
“Ultimate basketball player.” She professed, “You don’t look like the athletic type so I’m sure you can’t relate.”  
“You’re right, I can’t.” He shrugged, ready for this conversation to end. The only reserve course student he tolerates is Hajime, and that’s only because he’s his beloved class rep’s boyfriend... he’s also really fun to tease.  
“What’s your talent anyway ? Since you’re so much greater than thou.”  
“Me ? Not sure if it’s much of a talent, but I’m the ultimate lucky student.”  
“Ultimate... what ? Is that seriously all it takes to get into the main course ? Luck ???”  
Nagito simply shrugged, “I bet if you had some, you’d be in the main program too.” They finally reached the school entrance, “It’s hopeless for you ya know ?”  
Kae arched an eyebrow, “Say what now ?”  
“Your hope is too weak to make it into the main course. It’s hopeless for you.”  
And with that, he turned, and walked away.  
...  
“YOU’LL SEE !”  
Kae’s voice came booming from behind him, other students around stopping to watch the commotion. He turned around to see her smiling, as if he’d challenged her.  
“Eat your heart out, Komaeda Nagito !”  
Then she went her own way.  
“Eat my heart out, she says.” Nagito muttered to himself, laughing a little, “She’s supposed to say that after she proves me wrong.” He watched as her back faded into the distance with a small smile on his face,   
“What a stupid girl.”

******************

“Mhmm~ fuck.” Fuyuhiko sat up in bed, holding a hand to his head trying to ease the migraine throbbing between his ears.  
He looked to his left to see a naked girl laying beside him, still sleeping.  
“Get up.” He reached out and shook the girl awake, “Get the fuck out.”  
Appalled, she hopped out the bed and started redressing herself.  
“You’re an asshole.” She groaned, before heading out the door and slamming it behind her.  
“Heh, like I don’t hear that everyday.” Fuyuhiko got out the bed, tripping over the bottle of whiskey on his bedroom floor, on his way over to his bathroom. Once inside, he planted his hands on the counter, and looked long and hard at himself in the mirror.  
Since high school, he’d grown quite a lot. First and foremost, he went from 5ft to 6ft. Not only that, but he works out, so his muscles are toned and defined. His hair is still the same short cut, same freckles, the only other big difference is the full back, chest, and left arm sleeve of tattoos that he has. He used to want nothing to do with tattoos, but somewhere along the way, he dove headfirst into the Yakuza lifestyle.  
“I look like shit.” He muttered, turning on the cold water and splashing his face, then scouring his medicine cabinet for some pain reliever. This had become a pretty normal routine for him, drinking all night with random girls, bringing one home, and kicking them out the next morning. It was a coping mechanism if anything, honestly, he just didn’t like being alone.  
*knock knock*  
Fuyuhiko found some pills and downed them with some faucet water, then walked out the bathroom to his bedroom door.  
He opened it, and on the other side was none other than his little sister.  
“What ?” He said barely above a whisper, his eyes squinted from the pain in his head.  
“You look like shit big bro.”  
“Just tell me what you want Natsumi.”  
“You need to pull yourself together.” She crossed her arms, eyes suddenly very serious, “Something happened.”  
Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened, he felt like those words alone sobered him up. Something happened ? She wouldn’t come to his room if it wasn’t something important.  
“Quit looking so worried... it is about Pekoyama tho.”  
He knew it. That had to be the only thing it was about.  
“What the fuck happened ?” He seethed, gripping the doorframe so hard you could see the whites of his knuckles.  
“We can’t find her...” Natsumi admitted, “It’s like she knew we’d been watching this whole time, and just decided to go off the grid.”  
“How can she go off the grid when they’re supposed to be keeping an eye on her ? This is why I have to do everything my fucking self.” Fuyuhiko darted back into his room, pulling on a hoodie and a pair of pants, then sliding on a pair of sneakers.  
“Big bro, where are you going ?” Natsumi asked, already knowing the answer.  
“To do everyone else’s job clearly.” He huffed in response.  
“You need to take someone with you-“  
“I’m going alone.” He came right out of his room and slammed the door behind him, “And if anyone follows me they’re a dead man.”  
Natsumi watched her brother speed walk down the hallway, with a sullen look on her face, “Big bro...”

*Flashback*  
~ high school graduation day ~

If there was one thing Fuyuhiko knew would never change, it was Peko being by his side.  
They’ve been together since they were in diapers, she’s seen every side of him, and he’s seen every side of her.  
They were supposed to be inseparable.  
So why was he doing this to her ?

“I love you Peko.”  
Fuyuhiko declared that with every bit of feeling he had in his heart. He’d waited so long to tell her that he almost couldn’t believe he’d said it himself.  
Peko stood there, unmoving, staring up at Fuyuhiko with a million thoughts running through her head.  
‘When did he get so tall that I had to look up at him ?’  
‘Why is he saying this to me ?’  
‘How am I supposed to react ?’  
‘Why would he love somebody like me ?’  
“Young master-“  
“No fuck that !” He cut her off, “Just say how you feel.”  
“How I... feel ?” A light blush started to sprout onto Peko’s cheeks, “I feel like, you don’t need me to protect you anymore.”  
“Yeah, and what does that mean ?” You could see the desperation in his face, how badly he wanted her to return his feelings.  
“Tell me, young master, what will happen if I say I love you too ?”  
Fuyuhiko grit his teeth, then reached out to place his hands on both her shoulders, staring her dead in the eye, “Then it’s my turn to protect you.”  
Her whole life, Peko had to be the strong one. Fuyuhiko was a tiny ball of fluff in her eyes, that always pretended to be tough. But now looking at the man he’d become, Peko felt like he was no longer pretending. He was a man now, and still had the same soft heart.  
Unexpectedly, tears began to roll down Peko’s face. Her body shook, and she bit her lip to stop from ugly crying.  
Fuyuhiko never treated her like a thing, the way others did. And she was so grateful for that, she was willing to lay down her life for him at any time. But for him to say he loves her ? That was just too much...  
“What are you crying for ? I’m sorry.” Fuyuhiko immediately goes into softy mode, trying to gently wipe her tears away.  
“Young mast- no, Fuyuhiko.” Peko caught herself, “... I love you too.”  
You’d think Fuyuhiko was gonna cry himself.  
Without further hesitation, he tilted her chin up, and gently pressed his lips against hers.  
He could feel the fireworks, the butterflies, all the cheesy things he thought people lied about.  
He pulled away, smiling. Then started kissing the tears off her face, before pulling her into his embrace. He knew Peko would be the only person he ever loved like this... but he’d always known that.  
“Thank you.” Tears began to roll down his face as well, his smile shaking as he spoke,  
“This is goodbye, Peko.”

*Flashback end*

*************

Kae strutted into her afternoon lecture, late as usual.  
“Is being on time against your religion or something ?”  
Kae took her seat beside her favorite classmate, and answered him, “You know Hinata, maybe you should try it sometime. Stop being such a goody goody.”  
“Being on time doesn’t make me a goody goody.” Hajime chuckled, “You’re later than usual today, what took you so long ?”  
That triggered Kae a little, “I met the guy who lives across the hall from me. He’s really cute, but a total butt hole.”  
“So that guy made you even more late ?”  
“Yeah. He’s from the main course, and he was spouting nonsense about my hope being weak.” Hearing that, Hajime had a small inkling that he knew exactly who she was talking about, “And guess what his talent was ! You’ll totally never guess it.”  
“Hah, well, I’m just gonna guess it was luck.” Hajime snickered.  
Kae arched an eyebrow, “Do you know that creep Hinata !?”  
Kae’s voice traveled throughout the big lecture hall, causing the teacher to stop talking and look dead at her, “Miss Kamura, don’t you think it’s a bit sad that out of all these people here, I know only your name, and your caretaker, Mr. Hinata beside you.”  
“It is pretty sad teach. Maybe you should get to know your students a little more.” Kae replied smartly.  
“Sorry Ms. Takeshita, we’ll quiet down.” Hajime butted in, like he so usually did.  
“Thank you Mr. Hinata. Now, back to the lesson.”  
Ms. Takeshita continued her lecture, and Kae muttered under her breath, “What a bitch.”  
“Cut it out, you’re so embarrassing.” Hajime groaned, running a hand through his hair.  
“Whatever, back to business. You know that lucky bastard, right ?” Kae lowered her voice again so as not to disturb the class.  
“If you’re talking about Komaeda, then yeah.”  
“Yes ! I can’t wait to prove that asshole wrong. As soon as I get into the ultimate program, I’ll rub it right in his dumb face.”  
“You’re really childish, you know that ?” Hajime couldn’t help but smile at the girl. If she was anything, it’s blunt and honest. That’s what he liked about her. They’ve been close since she transferred into his class last year, and most people in the reserve course know the odd pair. Calling them ‘the devil and her caretaker’.  
“Yeah yeah, but you know...”  
“What ?”  
A warm smile spread across her face, “He really was cute.”  
Hajime laughed aloud at that.  
This time it was his turn to catch a glare from Ms. Takeshita, but he was really tickled.  
Kaede and Nagito ?  
Hell, Nagito and anybody practically gave Hajime the chills. Hajime didn’t think Nagito was capable of that kind of emotion.  
But Kae thinks he’s cute ?  
Hilarious.  
“Good luck with that.” Hajime chuckled.  
Kae’s face blanketed red, and she pouted,  
“It’s not like that.” 

*************

Naegi Makoto stood outside a small building, with an even smaller sign attached to the top that read, ‘Kirigiri Private Investigation’.  
He let out a deep breath, then muttered to himself, “Here goes nothing.”  
He grabbed the door handle, and let himself in.  
“Hello, welcome !”  
Makoto stopped short, as he was greeted by a very enthusiastic and familiar voice.  
The greeter’s eyes grew wide, almost not believing her eyes, “No way, Naegi !”  
“Hi Hina...” he scratched his head uncomfortably, “Long time no see.”  
“Naegi !!!” She cheered, hopping from behind her desk and pulling him in for a giant hug, “What are you doing here !?” She grinned, pulling back so she could see his face.  
“... I need to talk to her.”  
Hina let go of him and took a step back, disbelief on her face, “Are you guys... ya know ?”  
Whatever she was inferring, Makoto quickly waved it off, “Strictly business.”  
“Boooo.” Hina groaned, “Fine. I guess I’ll tell her she has a client here to see her.”  
Behind her desk is a hallway, she disappeared into it and left Makoto to get his thoughts together.  
‘Okay Makoto, you’ve got this. It’s been almost a year, it should be fine... it should be fine’ he tried convincing himself in his thoughts, but he was still on edge.  
He tried to distract himself by using the water cooler in the waiting area but-  
“Naegi.”  
As soon as he heard her voice, he dropped the half filled cup of water straight to the floor.  
“Ah- I’m sorry ! I’ll clean this up and-“  
Before he could even bend down to pick up the cup, the woman he’d been scared to see was already beside him, and grabbed his arm to stop him from moving.  
“H- hi Kyoko.” He stuttered out, practically enamored by the lavender haired woman’s beauty.  
She ignored the pleasantries, and got straight to the point, “You’ve noticed it too right ?”  
Makoto swallowed hard, and nodded his head. It was so like Kyoko to know exactly what he’d come for, “I think she’s back.”  
Kyoko let go of his arm, and took a step back, crossing her own over her chest, “Let’s talk in my office.”  
“Wait, Kyoko.”  
She stopped in her tracks, turning back to face him with the usual emotionless expression on her face.  
“Before we talk about this, can’t we talk about us ?”  
Kyoko’s face didn’t change, she simply threw her hair over her shoulder, and turned to walk again, “There is no us to speak of. Either we talk about the case, or we don’t talk at all.”  
She was cold, but Makoto was definitely used to it by now. He had no choice but to suck it up and follow her, “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s a loooot of ground to cover here lol especially with so many characters, but please be patient with me, I swear everything will be explained. I’m thinking of switching to first person point of view, and going between characters, but I’m not sure yet.  
> Anyway, tell me what you think. Leave a like and a comment !  
> Thanks !!!


End file.
